


Not Accourding To Plan

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Detectives, M/M, criminals, i dunno you tell me - Freeform, is this an ooc mess?, people will surprise you, robbers, vigillantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Bank Robbers code names Logic and Anxiety are on the lamb, but there is more to the story than you might think





	Not Accourding To Plan

Anxiety slammed open the van door, throwing in the duffle full of cash before gripping the man’s arm a hauling him into the van. 

“What the hell Anx?” Logan hissed, pulling out his earpiece and climbing into the driver's seat. “Did you take a hostage?” 

“Things went south-ish” he said, glancing warily at the man who was smiling widely. 

“Patton,” he said cheerily, extending his hand out to Logan who shook it hesitantly. “This is an awesome setup you boys have, it’s tech-tacular. What do you use it for?” 

Logan looked up at Anxiety, “is this guy serious?” written all over his face. Logan grumbled to himself as he turned around and pulled the van out into traffic, carefully keeping their speed low enough to not draw attention to themselves. 

“What happened in there?” 

“Everything went perfect, as always.” 

“If it went perfect then why is he here?” he jerked his thumb at Patton who was examining Logan’s equipment. Anxiety swatted his hand away as he began fiddling with things, trying to get him to sit down. 

“I ran into him outside the bank, so technically everything went fine in there. But he saw my face and a bagful of cash and I panicked and now he’s here.” 

“Where are we going? Are you guys FBI?” 

“Yes,” Anxiety deadpanned, “Now will you please sit down.” 

“That’s a good question Anx, where are we going? This was not the plan. “ Logan raised a brow at him in the rearview mirror. 

“Anx? That’s an interesting name. Is it a family name?” Patton asked, genuine curiosity on his face. 

“Just go through with the original plan. I’ll figure something out.” He hissed at Logan, choosing to ignore Patton’s question all together. 

“Oh you’re going to figure it out, huh? I spent weeks on this plan, but your just going to ‘figure it out’.” 

“What are we trying to figure out? I know this city like the back of my hand, If you boys are lost.” Patton moved to sit in the passenger seat next, and Anxiety had to fight to keep a smile off his face, shaking his head in bemusement. Logan looked ready to rip his head off, which was also amusing. 

“And what about his highness?” Logan asked, sneering the name. Anxiety moved over to the police scanner, flipping it on and tuning it in. 

“Your plan worked, police responding to a supposed robbery on the other side of town, Prince has taken lead on site.”

“Detective Roman Prince?” Patton interrupted, oblivious of the worried stares he was getting. “He’s a good family friend, in fact he was over for a barbeque just last sunday. Poor guys all bent out of shape over these robber’s he’s been hunting down. They go by these really clever code names. What were they? Logic and Anxiety” Patton’s eyes widened and Anxiety felt his heart rate sky rocket. 

Before he could have a heart attack and keel over, another grin broke over Patton’s face. “Oh wow-y! This is so cool, I feel like I’m in a movie. Who knew bank robber’s would be such nice fella’s? Or so cute?” He threw a wink at Anxiety, who couldn’t help a blush.

“What the hell are we going to do? We can’t just let him go, he’ll run straight to prince.” 

“Not if you return the money.” Patton’s face was serious for the first time, and while it made the planes of his face sharp, Anxiety was shocked to find that he much prefered the smile he had grown fond of in an alarmingly short amount of time.

“What?” Logan sounded outraged, leading Anx to believe that Logan must have heard what Patton had said, and had not gotten distracted by his jawline. “That place will be swarming with cops, I did an excellent job disabling the silent alarm ,which was not easy by the way, but someone will have called it in.” 

“We could drop it somewhere and call in an anonymous tip.” Anxiety suggested, Logan looked at him in the rearview mirror as though he had grown two heads. Maybe he had. “Robbery is one thing Lo, kidnapping is quite another.”

“You’re the one who grabbed him in the first place!” Logan pulled into a side alley, stopping the van and leaning his head against the steering wheel. “We need that money Anx.” 

“We’ll get it another way, I promise.” He said quietly, not believing it for a second. 

“What if we ditch the money and he still rats us out?” shooting Patton a suspicious glare. 

Or at least he would have had Patton still been there. Rather the man had somehow managed to silently slip the door open and disappear with the duffle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave your thoughts and come find me on tumblr @inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
